Here Forever
by navysave
Summary: Sara has a problem that Catherine wants to help with. Will Sara let her? -It's really short, it may be the start of a new story or it may be a one shot, I've not decided yet! It references self harm.-


It's a bit of drama and it does reference self harm. It's not meant to offend, and if it does I apologise whole heartedly. And before you say "Oh you don't know anything about it!" I do. So yeah… Anywho, hope you guys enjoy!

I don't own CSI or the characters L

**Here Forever**

"What is your problem?!" Catherine asks, hands waving in frustration.

"Well ain't that a loaded question." Sara replies dryly. It was her night off, away from her _problem_, yet it had seemed to follow her to her house.

"What does… Are you drunk?" Sara laughs.

"It's my night off. I can do what I want."

"Sar… Why are you drinking alone?" The small blonde's voice softens and reaches out to Sara's arm.

"Don't pretend to fuckin' care, I don't need your pity." Sara spits out, moving her arm out of Catherine's reach. A look of disappointment and rejection passes over Catherine's features before being replaced by determination.

"I'm not pretending!" Sara laughs darkly. "For fuck's sake Sara, people do care about you!" The brunette cocks an eyebrow.

"Sure. Look, can you go now? You've done your bit." Sara gestures to the door, the sleeve of her shirt riding up. Catherine gasps at the angry red lines across her arm.

"Sara!" The small blonde grabs Sara's wrist and pushes the sleeve further up her arm, revealing angrier red lines.

"It's definitely time for you to go." Sara speaks, her voice hollow.

"I'm not going anywhere." Catherine spoke. Sara opened her mouth and then shut it again.

"Fine," she exhales, "then I'll go." Sara moves to walk out but Catherine pulls her by the wrist.

"I don't fuckin' think so!" The older woman pushes Sara down to sit on the couch. "You're gonna sit there and explain to me what's going on!" Sara shakes her head.

"Leave it, Catherine." Her voice is dark and full of warning.

"No, I will not _leave it. _You need help Sara-" Sara stood up and got in Catherine's face.

"I. Do. _Not_. Need. Help." Catherine chuckles humourlessly in Sara's face.

"Oh yeah, 'cause you're perfectly in control right now aren't you? Drinking yourself to oblivion and… And cutting yourself!" Her voice softened at the mention of Sara's self harm. She wondered how long it had been going on before she forced herself to find out.

"This is how I deal with my problems."

"This is _not_ the way to deal with problems Sara! You're supposed to talk about them and work through them."

"This works for me! I didn't ask for your fuckin' interference!" Catherine shook her head slowly.

"I can't let you do this to yourself anymore." The blonde's voice was soft and full of emotion. Sara exhaled slowly and sat back on the couch.

"It's not your decision." Catherine frowned.

"Fine. You can't see what you're doing to yourself, so I'll show you." With that, Catherine left the room and ran upstairs to the bathroom. Sara could hear her searching through cupboards and drawers. "Okay then." Catherine was back in the room, pulling up her shirt sleeve. Something glinted in her hand. Something small, silver and sharp. "This is what you're doing." Catherine slowly pulled the silver object across her skin, a red line soon followed it. Sara's eyes grew wide.

"Catherine stop it!" Sara shouted, eyes still wide. Catherine made another cut.

"Why?"

"Stop!" Catherine made a third cut.

"Why?" Sara ran up to Catherine and grabbed her hands, stopping the cutting.

"Because you don't deserve it!"

"Neither do you!" Sara dropped Catherine's hands and took the small blade from her.

"You don't know, Catherine." Catherine sighed.

"I really didn't want to have to resort to this…" Sara stopped what she was doing and looked at Catherine. "You don't deserve what you're doing to yourself. Whatever you think you have done, doesn't warrant you doing this! You're amazing. You actually are amazing. Everything about you. Your determination, your passion for the job we do. And you're fuckin' gorgeous! Inside and out, you're compassionate and caring, you'd bend over backwards as soon as the question was asked. Sara, I need you to stop this for partly selfish reasons… I need you to stop because I love you, and seeing you like this is killing me." There was a long silence.

"You… You love me?" Sara whispered, barely trusting her own voice.

"Yeah." There was another silence.

"I love you too." Catherine heard before being enveloped in a strong embrace. "I love you too. I love you too." Sara choked out between sobs. Catherine held Sara, a multitude of emotions running through her.

"I know this wont be okay right away, I know we need to work at this Sara, but you've gotta promise me that you'll work at this too. I can't help you if you're not on my side." Sara nodded against Catherine.

"I didn't know how to ask."

"Ask what?"

"I didn't know how to ask you to save me." Sara cried harder against Catherine.

"I'm here now… I'm here forever."


End file.
